Simply Cutting Strings
by Emortuus
Summary: Lily Evans is a seventeen year old witch with extraordinary powers. Her parents are divorced, her friends committed suicide, a madman is after her, and she still has to deal with the people at school....
1. Mean to Me

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter! I am really J. K. Rowling in disguise! Fear my evil...evilness! Fear my awesome abilities and millionareness! Fear me! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Lily: J. K. Rowling?! What are you doing in my story?**

**Jo: _Your_ story?! You have got to be kidding me. See that, right there? It says 'Harry Potter'...which I...ahem hem...wrote....**

**Lily: Ack! Nooooo! Umbrage Attack! Run Away!!!!!!!**

**Jo: Erm...what was that all about? Anyway, I own Harry Potter, but this fanfiction is by...what's her name again? Oh yeah, Lily Kay. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Lily Evans is a seventeen year old witch with extraordinary powers. Her parents are divorced, her friends committed suicide, a madman is after her, and she still has to deal with the people at school....**

**Jo: And now...ta da! The fic! I present to you: Simply Cutting Strings!**

**Chapter One: Mean to Me**

She came all the way from America

Had a blind date with destiny

And the sound of te awamutu

Had a truly sacred ring

Now her parents are divorced

And her friend's committing suicide

I could not escape

A plea from the heart

You know what it means to me

She said don't walk away

I'm down on my knees

So please don't be mean to me

So I talked to you for an hour

In the bar of a small town hotel

You asked me what I was thinking

I was thinking of a padded cell

With a black and white t.v.

To stop us from getting lonely

I could not escape

A plea from the heart

You know what it means to me

She said don't walk away

I'm down on my knees

So please don't be mean to me

No, I could not escape

A plea from the heart

Mysterious sympathy

I couldn't wait for a chance

To walk out the door

You know what it means to me

I saw you lying in the arms of a poet

I heard him tell you t...tantalising lies

Well whad'd'ya know, whad'd'ya know

I could not escape

You're down on the floor

You know what it means to me

I couldn't wait for a chance

To walk out the door

Mean...

You know what it means

In the arms of a poet

You know what it means

-Mean to Me (Crowded House)

I sighed and flopped on my emerald green four poster bed and reached out to finger the lock on the small chest in front of me. It was dark dark red brown and carved with beautiful designs. I pulled the chain I wore around my neck and looked at the charms I had stung on it. Three small silver keys, one gold one, a ring, and three pearls: one red, one white, and one black. They were all magic, of course. I leaned down to the chest and slipped in one of the silver keys. I turned the key in the lock until I heard a small click and leaned back, gently opening the chest.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I reached inside and brought out a faded old photograph. A knock at the door made my head snap up and I quickly put the photo back in the chest, locked it shut, and opened the larger chest underneath it. Pushing aside some old silk scarves and heavy volumes, I buried the chest in the bottom and quickly covered it all up again.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The knocks sounded again.

"Freak!"

Aww, my sister, Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley. I had been known as "Freak" since I was eleven and I got my first letter accepting me into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I was a seventeen-year-old witch and Head Girl.

The banging on the door started up again and I sighed in indignation. _Bloody sisters. Bloody life. Bloody hell, would she stop all that noise?_

"What is it?" I ground out through my teeth. The banging stopped as Petunia hesitated outside of the door.

"Mum wants you downstairs. It's time to drive you back to your bloody school...where you _belong_, Freak." I sighed and stalked over to the door, wrenching it open to throw a couple of insults back at her, but her back was already turned and she was flouncing her horse-like self down the hall.

"Bitch," I said, just loud enough for her to hear. She made a rude gesture back over her shoulder at me. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating form. Childish, I know.

Soon after, I found myself in our old black and gray car, driving through the drizzly streets of London for Kings Cross Station where I would get on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3⁄4. My mother pulled the car to a stop in front of the station and I hopped out, grabbing my trunk and dark green umbrella.

"Bye, mum, Petunia! Have a nice long _holiday_ without me!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away from the car, seriously hoping that it would be the last time I ever had to see either one of them again.

See, I didn't hate them, well, I did hate Petunia, but I didn't hate my mother. Or my father, really. I hated what they did to me, but not them. They started fighting after I first went to Hogwarts, my dad saying that I was "pulling apart the family". They had a huge row over it. When I got back for the summer holidays after my Fifth Year at Hogwarts, I was fifteen at the time, my parents told me they were getting a divorce. I usually stayed with my mother over the summer, but dad insisted that I visit him as well.

That's when it started. The last month of summer holidays I had to stay with my dad, he would take me to the station on September the first, when school began. At first he loved me like he usually did, paying an adequate amount of attention to me. Then he started to bring his friends over and they would all down massive amounts of alcohol. They decided one night that it would be great if they took me to a photographer to get pictures of me. I was beautiful, they said, I should do it. They told me I could make a big profit out of selling those pictures.

They forced me to the photographers, shoved me down on the black silk pillows and sheets they had strewn about the room. Young men came in and ravished me while they took pictures. My dad and his mates took me home and told me I'd been a good little girl, I would get a reward. They were drunk as hell that day and all through the night. They took me one at a time and violated me, not hesitating to beat me if I protested. Even my father.

And it happened again and again. My dad would keep up appearances by going to work in the mornings and have all his mates around to keep themselves busy at night.

All right, I suppose I must consent to hating my father. But, no, mum never knew. She never found out. Even after my dad decided he would drop me off a day early. He brought me back to my mum's house and just left me standing outside the door. She saw the hollow look in my eyes when I stepped through the door. She saw the bruises on my arms when I came in, shivering from the cold. But she never bothered to ask. Never tried to find out what was wrong.

I suppose I hate her too, then, for not caring.

I've gotten over it. I'm still afraid to go to my father's house over the summer holiday where I know the same thing will happen again and again. I only stay hollowed out and depressed for a week after I come back from his flat. One of my friends would owl me or send a letter through the postman and there, I'd be all cheer and smiles again. All hugs and optimism.

I dragged my trunk along behind me until I got to a small area where they kept some luggage carts. I heaved the trunk on to the cart and wheeled it to the platforms. _6...7...8...9...10. Well, there's the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. Here we go._ I walked casually to the barrier and disappeared with a small swoosh from the Muggle world and came out the other side onto Platform 9 and 3⁄4.

"Lily!" a high pitched, giggly, female voice sounded off somewhere to my right. I turned and grinned as my two best friends ran up to me and threw their arms around my neck.

"Hullo, Rachel," I said, beaming at the one who'd called my name. She grinned and tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"'Ello, Lilsie. 'Ow was your summer?" she asked cheerfully.

I smirked at the girl and replied: "super, thanks!"

That was a lie.

"Hi, Lils," my other best friend said quietly from behind the very chipper Rachel. My grin widened and I moved forward to hug the light brown haired boy. I slipped my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hi, Remus." We pulled apart and he smirked at me.

"My lady, shall I take your coats and trunk?" he asked, taking a sweeping bow in front of me.

"Oh, yes, or course, Master Lupin." He held out his arms and I dropped my cat in his arms. Somehow, just stepping through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and 3/4 had turned the weather from the drizzles of Kings Cross to the sun, amazing that there was any, really, of Scotland. "No, I'll take my trunk, Remmy. I'm not a baby. I assume you two already put your trunks the train?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically and took my arm, dragging me toward the Hogwarts Express.

Once we had gotten all settled in our compartment we sat back to chat for a while about our summers.

"France, I _love_ that place, really!" Rachel was exclaiming. We had just pulled out of Platform 9 and 3/4 and we were rolling past the Scottish countryside in peaceful bliss. "I met this really great bloke there--"

"Was his name Pier?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Remus snorted into his hand and Rachel glared at him.

"No, his name was not Pier, Lillian Evans." I flinched. I hated it when she used my full name.

"Lily. _Lily._ Don't call me Lillian," I moaned to her.

"Who shouldn't we call Lillian?" a voice asked from the compartment door where James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had appeared. They were best friends with Remus, and generally friends with Rachel and me. Although, James, he just annoyed the hell out of me.

The Marauders, that's what they called themselves, swaggered into our compartment, Peter managing to trip over his own feet while he waved his fat little arse around. He was a little lump of a boy, with ruddy blonde hair and watery blues eyes. He was the follower of the group and was quite a sinister little being under all that fat.

James plopped down in between Remus and Rachel and Sirius sat himself next to me. He did the whole, pretend-to-yawn thing and swung his arms around my shoulders. I grunted and shoved his arm off, turning to lean against the window and watch as clouds started to appear overhead.

"So, who should we...er..._always_ call Lillian?" James asked in his stupid singsong voice that he loved to use around me. He knew it annoyed the hell out of me, and what ever were James and Sirius around for if not to annoy me? It was their mission in life: make Lily Evans explode and punch someone at least once every other day. Oh, and was I a good puncher, and James and Sirius definitely knew that.

I grumbled at him, shooting him a withering glare.

"Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Rachel said, shooting looks at the Marauders, minus Remus, who was sitting quietly in his seat, staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I was just talking about this wonderful French chap I met while on holiday in Paris. He took me to this lovely little pavement cafe near the Eiffel Tower. And, he promised to write me! Although he _is _a Muggle, I always admired a bloke who could keep up a sturdy relationship. And I always say that the key to a healthy relationship is _communication_. Of course, Lils and Remmy know all about this. I talk about the many aspects of relationships _constantly._" I groaned quietly as she babbled on and on. That she did. That she did.

"Now, take someone like Sirius. If he could at least _commit_ once and a while, why, hon, I think you could actually stay with the same girl for at _least_ three months!" I felt Sirius groan next to me and choked back some quiet chuckles.

"_Now_, take Remus. Remus is a healthy young bloke. _And_ he can commit. Now _that_'s rare. Just like the chap I met in Paris--" I noticed how annoying it was when she said Paris in that little French accent she got right after she visited during summer hols. Damn, it was annoying. "--See, let this be a lesson for you all, mainly James and Sirius, Remus, you have nothing to worry about: commitment! Constant commitment! That's what I always say!" I'm sure if the famous auror, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody would be proud. If he were here right now, he's be saying "constant commitment" right along with her. Somehow, Rachel sounded exactly like him when he said "constant vigilance."

And she's off again.

"Rachel!" I all but yelled at her.

"What?" she asked, genuinely startled. I gave her a look.

"Shut up, okay?" She nodded mutely and sat back in her seat. I _did_ feel sorry for snapping at her like that, but once and a while she just really deserves it. Really really deserves it.

"Anyway, Remus, you were going to tell us about your hols?" I asked politely. Remus grinned at me and sat back in his seat as well, folding his arms comfortably across his chest.

"Good, good. I pretty much just lazed about the flat all summer, cleaning, doing some of our summer work, the same as always."

"And...." I hesitated. "How is your mother?"

A flicker of pain, hesitation, and sadness appeared in his amber eyes, just long enough for me to notice before it was gone again and replaced by the usual little sparkle of mischief.

"Fine," he said, his voice slightly restricted. I made a mental note to ask him about it when we got up to the castle.

"Well, my holidays were super-terrific! Absolutely spiffing!" Sirius said in his I've-just-had-_loads_-of-sugar voice. I grimaced inwardly. "I went to Prongsie's house," he said, using James's nickname. "And I went to Prongsie's house again! And then, and then and then and then...I went to Prongsie's house! And then I ran away from my stupid family after I found out they had burned my name off of the Family Tree and I went to Prongsie's house!!!"

Woah.

"Prongs was super nice to me aaaaaaaaall summer!" Sirius finished, with a pleasant sigh. He fluttered his eyelashes and clasped his hands under his chin as her did this. Absolutely disgusting.

I slapped him on the shoulder really _really_ super-kick-ass-Lily hard.

"Oooooow!" he whined, rubbing his shoulder and wincing in pain.

"Shut up, you bloody idiot," I snapped at him.

"Ooo, Tiger Lily's in a very foul and cranky mood today," said James from across the compartment. "I wonder if...." He and Sirius giggled. I just raised my eyebrows at him. "I wonder if...." They giggled again.

"Out, with it you great prat."

"What Prongs is trying to say, Tiger, is that he wonders if someone is going through that...ahem...time of _month_ again....?" I gasped and blushed furiously, my cheeks turning into a slightly, but still very vibrant, lighter shade of blood red than my curly hair.

I raised my hand again to slap Sirius and James and they cowered in fright. Smirking, I lowered my hand and smiled at them. They shrunk even more.

"Hey, hey, Lily, isn't time you went to the Heads' Compartment?" asked Sirius nervously. I gasped and jumped up.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot!"

"You forgot that you were Head Girl--" Rachel started to say.

"Oh no! I hope the Head Boy hasn't been waiting too long. What will I do? What will I say?! He'll automatically assume the worst. He probably thinks I'm off snogging some boy in the toilets!"

"Lily, calm down, hon," Rachel said, also standing up and putting her hands on my shoulders. "It'll be all right. Remus here's Head Boy. He's knows where you've been, unless you somehow paused time and left to snog that random boy of yours in the toilets."

"You-you are, Remus?" I asked, looking down at him. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Actually, Lils, Rachel, I'm not Head Boy." Rachel and I exchanged a worried look.

"Then who is?" I asked.

James stood up and watched my face in worried anticipation.

"I am."

**Jo: Well, I think that's long enough for today. My editor will come by and rewrite the whole thing probably, make it ten times longer. Eighty pages doesn't sound so bad--**

**Lily: What are you doing her _again_, Jo?**

**Jo: Well, I _thought_ it would be all right if I just told them the important information--**

**Lily: Jo.**

**Jo: Yes?**

**Lily: Beat it.**

**Jo: Okay okay. I'll just...ahem ahem...be leaving now.**

**Lily: AHHHHHH! UMBRAGE ATTACK! UMBRAGE ATTACK! RUN AWAY!!!**

**Jo: Well, that dealt with it.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. World Where You Live

**Disclaimer: Ah, finally, I got rid of Jo. Thank goodness. Anyway, she owns Harry Potter, I do not.**

**Chapter Two: World Where You Live**

Here's someone now who's got the muscle

His steady hand could move a mountain

Expert in bed but come on now

There must be something missing

That golden one leads a double life

You'll find out

But I don't know where you go

Do you climb into space

To the world where you live

The world where you live

So here we lie against each other

These four walls can never hold us

We're looking for wide open spaces

High above the kitchen

And we're strangers here

On our way to some other place

But I don't know where you go

Do you climb into space

To the world where you live

The world where you live

The world where you live

When friends come round

You might remember and be sad

Behind their eyes is unfamiliar

Do you climb into space

To the world where you live

The world where you live

-World Where You Live (Crowded House)

"I am."

I felt like someone had stepped on my chest. I couldn't breath, couldn't speak.

"Lily. Lily? Oh my god Lily! Breathe, hon, breathe!" I could faintly hear Rachel yelling at me. I felt someone's arms slide around me, hugging me to them, and I was pulled away from Rachel's grasp. I felt myself whimper quietly.

"Lily, breathe. Calm down." Remus. His voice was crystal clear to me. I could feel his breath tickle my ear and neck.

I sucked in a breathe through my teeth, though it sounded like a ragged gasp. I closed my eyes and sank back into Remus.

"That's right, Lils, just breath. That's a girl."

"What happened?"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at James. _How could he be so _thoughtless?

"She had a...um...small panic attack," Remus said, looking down at me. I nodded and I could feel Remus relax and step away from me to give me room to breath.

I silently thanked Remus and Rachel for not telling James the other reason why I started...hyperventilating: I couldn't contain the raw magic inside of me. The strong emotions triggered it to explode from within me.

Ever since I was little, I was able to do magic, wand less magic of course, but magic nonetheless. So, I practically knew that I would be accepted into some magic school or another. I expected others to have the same gift as I did. But they never taught me how to control my magic, so I never learned. In fact, I still think that only Rachel and Remus know about my gift, though I have a hunch that Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster, know something about it.

Now I can only do a few spells, most of them fairly easy, but all complicated. Sure, I could wave my hand around and have the dishes fly into the sink and start washing themselves, shut the door with a flash of my palm, or swipe my hand across the top of a chest and have it close and lock itself immediately.

But the real spells, the ones that I can do, take much more. I can make a shield, although it is weak from me not developing my powers correctly or fully, but it could withstand a building collapsing in on me, and a few Dark Magic spells and Unforgivable Curses. And though it may seem like that is a very powerful shield, it cannot protect me from death and it cannot protect others.

And apart from making a shield, I have the power of Telepathy, though it is very weak, and I can disguise things as though they were under an Invisibility Cloak.

I'm sure that if I got some proper training, I could harness all of my magic. I just need a little...help, even though I am afraid to admit it to anyone.

"Well...well..." I said, drawing a shaky breath. James just stared at me like I had grown a second head. I subconsciously put my hand up to rub my neck...just to make sure I _didn't_ grow another head. For me, it was possible. "Let's just go," I grumbled. James nodded. I don't think he believed the story; a simple thing like telling me he was Head Boy shouldn't have caused me to start hyperventilating. And I was even puzzled. It shouldn't even have been enough to trigger something inside of me. Maybe it was the fact that I had just been to father's....

James and I shut the compartment door behind us after we walked out and started down the hall for the front of the train. We stopped in front of a compartment that said 'HEADS' in swirly gold lettering. I hesitated at the door and James poked me in the shoulder. I glared and grasped the handle.

"Paaaaaassword?" drawled a womanly voice. I jumped about a foot in the air when...it...said that. James snickered.

"Erm...erm...l-lem-mon drops?" I squeaked. James stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"And who is that next to you, young lady? Boyfriend, perhaps? Well, I can't let him in. You two are too young for that sort of thing," the voice said in a motherly tone. I blushed furiously and looked back at James quickly who smirked at me.

"N-no, er, ma'am, he's the Head Boy."

"Oh!" came the now surprised voice. "Oh, well, I suppose I'll let you in then."

The compartment door clicked and slid open. James and I stepped in and gazed at compartment. It was decked out in red and gold, the colours of our house at Hogwarts, Gryffindor. The seats were covered in red velvet with gold fringe and red curtains hung from the window, tied back with gold rope. We stepped into the compartment more and the door slid closed behind us.

"Would you like anything, dears?" came the voice again.

"Oh-oh yes, please. Thank you," I said carefully, looking around for where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?"

A womanly chuckle was heard echoing around the small compartment.

"I am Madame Pouff-Poutry, but you may call me Pouffy. I'll actually be staying in the Head Commons with you."

"Oh, and where _are_ you?" The laugh came again.

"You can't see me. Don't worry. I'm not a ghost, no, of course not. I'm an enchantment, but very much real and alive, so do not go offending me about anything of the sort. If I really wanted to breath, I would. Now, you won't be able to see me, but don't worry if you all of the sudden just see something off and fly away. That would be me."

"Ahh, I see. Thanks very much." I took cautious steps toward a seat. Then what felt like large invisible arms gave me a shove toward the seat. I stumbled forward landed half on the seat, half not.

"Oh, my dear, I am so so _so_ sorry. I'll try and be more careful. I didn't think you'd be so light!" I groaned and got up before slumping into the seat. I looked at James and he was sniggering at me like an idiot.

"Stop laughing!"

"No! It's just too funny—ahhhhh!" he yelled as his feat were swung out from under him and he fell on his arse in front of me. He groaned and got up. "Bloody enchantments."

"I heard that," said a voice from the corner of the compartment. I'm sure if I could've seen her, she would have had her arms crossed under her breasts and a snooty look upon her face. "Sit down, before I do it for you!"

James nodded and scrambled into his seat. I smirked at him and he just glared.

"Now that we are all settled. Who are _you?_"

I smiled in the direction of the voice and answered: "Lily Evans, Head Girl. I'm a Gryffindor. Nice to meet you, Madame Pouff-Poutry."

"Nice to meet you too, dear. And call me Pouffy!" the voice said in a kind tone. I grinned sheepishly. "And who is that?" she asked in a disgusted voice. I smirked again and James scowled.

"That's James Potter, Gryffindor, and Head _Butt_ of Hogwarts." James lunged at me, trying to tackle me for insulting him, believe me this happened all the time, but the arms held him back.

"Oh dear, that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"No, he deserved it. He always deserves it. He lives to annoy." Pouffy chuckled.

"Oh, I can believe _that_!" We laughed at the look on James's face.

"Please. I'm right here!" he said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. We just laughed more.

James and I thanked Pouffy and ran out of the compartment, racing back to our friends who were now getting out of the train. I turned around to laugh at James because I had passed him and he ran right into me. We couldn't stop our momentum and ran right into Remus with all the trunks and everyone else in front of him

_Boom!_

We all tumbled out of the train and onto Hogsmeade Platform. It was dark out now, and the rain had started up again.

"Arrgh!" Remus yelled somewhere near my ear in the pile of bodies.

"Sirius! Gerroff!" I screamed at him, hitting him again and again on the head. He was on top of me, with his legs under James and Rachel and Remus...well, I don't know what happened to him. Peter stood there watching us. _Idiot._

Just then a large shadow loomed over us holding what look like a lantern and a big black umbrella. I squinted at him and held my right hand up to shield the light.

"Hagrid! Thank god! Can you help us?" I asked, delighted that the half-giant had come over. He smiled, his long black beard and moustache moving.

"Sure thing, there, Little Lily. Er'up yer go!" he said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the pile. We helped get everyone untangled and the trunks back in order.

"Thanks, Hagrid...and hi," I said, smiling up at him. He took a step toward me and I wrapped my arms around his large belly to give him a hug.

"All righ', all righ' there Little Lily. Now, yer bes' be gettin' up ter the castle. The Sortin' is sure to 'appen any minute now. Let me get yer all some 'orseless carriages up ter the castle. Don' worry now. You'll probably just miss the feast!"

Sirius moaned and rubbed is stomach. "Food," he whispered longingly.

I sniggered at him and he gave me a pained expression.

"Okay then! Thanks, Hagrid!"

Hagrid grinned once again and called the carriages back to the platform. We loaded all the trunks onto one of the carriages and piled into another.

"Bye!" Hagrid bellowed after them, waving.

The carriage took us back to Hogwarts and back home.

**Lily: Wow! A whole chapter without Jo tagging along! Anyway, that's all for this chapter! And I'd like to thank my brand new beta: Jersey Princess!!! Yay! Everyone go and give her a hug! Here she is to say hullo to everyone!**

**Jersey (Caz/Jay): Hehe. This was soo random…and I loved it still…I'm still trying to work out why Lily was so weird and hyperventilating at the beginning, and where Lily got the name 'Madame Pouff-Poutry' from. I mean, c'mon…Lily's insane, and hyper, I knew that, but she's too much like Siri now…-smiles evilly- Who else is thinking what I'm thinking? Yup! I'm going to write Lily into one of my fics and pair her up with Sirius! Hey Lils, you have a new boyfriend!**

**Lily: So that's all. Thanks for reading! Why don't you tell me how great it was in a...here it comes..._review! _Hey, and you all managed to keep Jo at bay! Yay! Byee!**

**Jo: That's what she thinks. Mwahahahaha!!!**

**Jay: Do you find that woman annoying, too? Yeah, I do…**

**Review Responses: Chapter One**

**Xfroxzensorcerer: Hey thanks for the review! You were my first official reviewer! Claps and hugs all around!**

**Jay Caz: Do I really need to reply to all your hyperness? Lol. Thanks for the review, even though you _are_ my beta.... Smiles.**

**scaryfreak419: Thanks, and here's your update for you!**

**ZombieGurl98: Updating! Ha ha ha.**

**hpjsr: Awwww! I love your pen name! It took me a while to figure out, though. Ha ha. HarryPotterJamesSiriusRemus, right? Brilliant.... And about Remus and Lily being really close: I've always wanted to do something like that and now's my chance! Actually, I have a story in my favourites that is a Remus/Lily best friends sort of thing. It starts out from First Year. Really good read, though it's not finished yet!**

**Thank you all again for the fabulous reviews!**

**Do you really need a preview for the next chapter? No, I think I'll just make you wait until I update. Hey, that rhymed. Cool....**


End file.
